The New Shur'tugal
by Snb793
Summary: What if there was a girl that just so happened to find another dragon egg that had not been retrieved from Galbatorix or the Varden? What if that "girl" was magically brought back from the year 2009?
1. She Meets Eragon

** This person Leahwannabe479 are both making a modern day dragon rider story. We're having this contest type thing to see which one gets a better response. So Yeah. Here's mine!!!!! Oh yeah I hate writing in this form so I might slip up.**

** Disclainer!!!! Oh my god! I hate these! OK I do not own any one in this but the people you may not have heard of including Sarah. Things like OC's. Yeah I know, I blab too much. On with the story!!!! Se onr sverdar sitja hvass!! :P **

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks, two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to you,  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good!

Sarah was walking home from school. She hated it. Sarah could not sit still for more than 4 hours. Ok less than that, but still a very short time. Her life was so boring. She wished that she could have a life like people in the books she'd read. Books like Twilight, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Artemis Fowl. "Why!!?" She shouted aloud, Everyone within a 30 foot radius stared at her." Sorry everyone just having a bad day". They all went back to their business. Sarah pulled out her nano and put on Misery Business. She sang out loud quietly.

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to you,  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good!

She sighed when the song was over, content. Then she realized she was at her front door. How could anyone miss that? She smacked herself for being for stupid, and then she unlocked and walked in the door. She saw the familiar brown couches in front of the TV that was grey. Covered with junk from when she sat there and wasted time. The kitchen had an island and a bar covered in dishes and food.

Then Sarah remembered-she didn't know how she forgot in the first place- today was her 12th birthday. Wow! Everyone was probably setting up a surprise party. Amazing. How could anyone forget their birthday? Ugg it was almost a disgrace. Whatever. Then she ran to my old computer to check her fan fiction email. Let's see what was updated while she was at school. Ummm The Impossible Plan, and Awkward. Hmm She read The Impossible Plan.

Then there was a deafening boom and a blinding flash,

" What the Heck!?!?!?!?!" she shouted.

"It is *cough cough* Ok. You are needed"

"What do you mean? Who are you?" she yelled. Then she felt some thing trying to get inside her mind. She froze, fighting to keep it out.

"Mhhm, very Advanced.", the stranger said

"What are you talking about? And tell me who you are!!!!"

"Very Well. I am" he paused for a moment. "Bergan".

"Ok. What were you talking about!!!!!!!".

"Grab my arm." he demanded.

"No, why should I?". Then he grabbed her arm. He uttered some weird words and the word seemed to spin. There was a multitude of colors spinning in circles, as if the universe itself were altering. Then it stopped Sarah stumbled and gasped. She fell on some dirt and coughed for a few minutes until her attack stopped. She took a deep breath and took a look at her surroundings. There was desert, which she was used to, she lived in Arizona. The sky seemed red. There were tents and armies. But not regular armies. They each wore a mail, helm, shield and sword.

"Where am I?" she asked. This was not her computer room.

"You are in Alagaesia".

She nodded and then felt the thing that had snuck into her mind earlier again. This time she let it through. It went through all her memories. Some she didn't want to think about. When the force saw that it was in a sensitive place, it stopped and went somewhere else. When it was gone she sighed in relief. It was disconcerting to feel some one or thing else in your mind.

"My real name is Eragon, I apologize for lying earlier, and you are Sarah. Am I right?"

"Yes, you're right. Who are you Eragon, I just seemed to notice you have pointed ears".

"I am a dragon rider; my dragon Saphira is right on top of us". Eragon pointed to a sparkling blue blotch in the sky.

"I'll bet she's the most beautiful ... anything in the land". Then Sarah heard a low humming sound.

_Why thank you Sarah. You are most kind. _It was a strange sensation, having a dragon in your mind. It seemed they were great, wild animals, yet civilized.

"Why am I here? What's special about me?" Sarah asked.

"You asked a lot of questions. As to the answers I cast a spell that sent me to people of importance of the future or past and I sent me straight to you.".

"Can I ride your dragon?" That was the most important question right now to her.

"Of coarse. Be back by dusk"

"What that's only like 1 hour."

"Make due. I need her at dusk.

"Fine" I groaned." Can I talk to her?" She assumed it would be rude to just start talking.

"Yes you may"

_Saphira! Hi. Oh my god. I'm talking to a dragon. Sorry, Ok did you know one of my ears is slightly pointed? Sorry, I talk way too much, but this is overwhelming._

_Quite all right young one._

_So can we go to the woods?_

Even thought her mind was still open to mine she said, _Eragon, I like this one. She doesn't treat me like an animal._

_Thank you Saphira!!! You rock!_

_What does "rock" mean. I've never heard it used like that before._

_It means.....you are the best! So are we going to the woods?_

_Of course little one._

They flew through the sky to the woods. It was an amazing sensation. Like you were a kite flying in the wind in a monsoon. When they got to the woods SAaphira landed. She said that she could fly through trees.

_I'll meet you back here in 15 minutes. K?_

_All right. 15 minutes._

Sarah ran through the trees laughing. She'd never felt so free. Then she had an idea. She could kill a deer for Saphira. Sarah ran and ran until she felt something that wasn't there a minute ago appear out of thin air. It was an aqua stone. More of a Turquoise actually. It had vibrant blue streaks running through it and the weirdest part was.... it felt alive. She picked it up and stuffed in her shirt. _Back to the deer,_ she thought. Luckily she found a doe. It was easy to catch because it had a broken leg. It was also another way to hide the stone, Sarah thought.

"Hi", Sarah greeted Saphira.

_Welcome back._

_Thanks. Look what I found!!!_ She showed her the deer and moved the stone to her back. she had the feeling she had to hide it.

_Why thank you. That's one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me._

_You're welcome._

They flew back in silence. When they saw Eragon, Saphira started to land. When they were 20 feet above the ground Sarah jumped. She hooted until she hit the ground. "That was awesome". Then the stone fell. Unluckily Eragon was already there making sure she was alright. When he saw the stone he turned pale. Then he smiled like nothing was wrong.

"Where's you find that?" he asked, almost too casually.

"The forest" She replied.

"You should keep that in your tent. Guard it and take in wherever you go. Ok? But first you have to meet Nasuada."

"Alright?" she said, still suspicious.

Eragon walked in a red tent. Sarah hesitated but followed soon after.

There was a woman with bandages on her arms in a dress. I guessed that it was Nasuada.

"Hello, your majesty?" I said unsure. I mean there was no royalty in the United States.

"Oh please don't call me that, call me....." Then the stone started rocking back and forth in the bag I was carrying....................

* * *

**Hi people. So like I said once you read mine, could you read **Leahwannabe479's ?** Just to see which one gets a better responce.**


	2. She Meets Murtagh

**Hey People of the Universe!!!!!!!!!! If you are from another planet, but can miraculously read this, Congrats and Hello Aliens!!!! It has been waayyy too long since I update... so I spent like a week writing this!!!! (I have issues concentrating...) I hope you like it!!!**

**Leahwannabe479 and I are having this contest... To see who's 'new-dragon-rider-from-the-future' story is better!!!!**

**I don't own anything... :.-(  
**

**Nowww...... to the story!!!!  
**

* * *

The stone squeaked.  
"Squeak!!!" The squeaking got increasingly faster. "Squeak Squeak!!!!"  
Then it stopped. When it stopped, Sarah was greatful, though she wasn't looking forward to explaining.  
" What was that?" Nasuada asked slowly.  
"Umm, it was my... cell phone!" Sarah made up quickly, not wanting to reveal that stone. The rocking started again.  
"What is a ... 'cell phone'?" Nasuada asked quizzically.  
"It's a phone that you carry in your pocket. It's a faster way to contact people", Sarah explained, wondering who the heck these people were.  
After what Sarah thought was five minutes the stone was rocking so fast her whole arm was vibrating. Then there was a deafening crack.  
Sarah peered inside her bag to see what was broken. For the first time she realized that she had almost everything in her bag. Like she could reach out and pull anything from her room out of the bag. That meant clothes, her ipod, her DS, anything. There was magic at work here...  
Then she saw what was broken, the stone. Or should she say "egg"? A miniature dragon was struggling in her bag. Sarah dared not touch it, for what if it bit her. She would wait until she reached her tent.  
Sarah was so lost in thought, she didn't hear Nasuada until she got to that conclusion.  
"Sarah! Are you with us?" She must've had a blank expression. "Answer me!"\  
"Oh! what? I'm sorry, I was lost in thought".  
"So I can tell. And what, may I ask, were you thinking about?"  
"Um, my friend, that's a lot like... Saphira", Sarah replied.  
"Oh, so it's riddles today, is it? I have one for you. I am colored red and blue and yellow and every other hue of the rainbow. I am long and short, thick and thin, and I often rest coiled up. I can eat a hundred sheep in a row and still be hungry. What am I?"  
"Oh wow. That's hard... is it a dragon?" Sarah could have smacked herself on the head then, and said 'Could've had a V8'. She felt so stupid.  
Nasuada grinned. "No, but good guess. The correct answer is a woolen rug!"  
"Oh course!!!!!" Sarah shouted. Nasuada shushed her with her finger. "How could I have not thought of that?"  
"It's Ok dear. Why don't you go back to your tent?" Nasuada offered.  
"Of course. Well, I'll see ya around I guess".  
"Quite alright. Now go find Eragon"  
"Can do", Sarah mumbled. And she dashed out of the tent. "Gotta run, gotta run" she rasped under her breath. Sarah wasn't paying particular attention to her surroundings until she ran smack into some man.  
"Good Evening Lass. Shouldn't you be asleep?" Sarah looked around her. There was no light anywhere. It looked like it was dead time.  
"Oh... I-I'm s-sorry sir. I was just looking f-for my friend Eragon? And could you please tell me what time it is?"  
"Eragon eh? Well he just so happens to be my cousin. And I reckon' it's a half hour after midnight."  
"Thank you so much!!!! Could you like me to his tent?" Of all times the little dragon baby thing decided to peep then. Sarah cursed under her breath.  
"What was that?!? It sounded a bit like a..  
"A hiccup!!!!!!" Sarah interrupted. "It was a hiccup". She giggled nervously.  
"Um whatever you say. Eragon's tent happens to be about seven tents to the left".  
"Thanks kind person. I'll be going now", Sarah stuttered. She sprinted left seven tents and flung open the door. There was some weird old lady in there. I was closing the flap when she said "Wait child. Come here".  
"Um... Who are you? Have you seen Eragon? I really should be going", Sarah started babbling. Stop it she screamed at herself.  
"I'm Angela the Herbalist. Would you like me to read your fortune?"  
"Yeah. Sure!!!!!" Anything to get out of here she thought.  
"I warn you only 3 people have done this. And they had terrible fortunes".  
"I don't really care... Get it over with". Angela grabbed a bag and poured out strange objects.  
"You must be the newest dragon rider!!" What? What was she talking about? Instinctively Sarah reached down to touch the dragon. Her palm only stung at first. Then it grew warm. She could barely contain the pain when an icy fire shot up her arm. It spread until she was paralyzed. Now Angela looked like she was expecting this and sat smugly waiting for me to talk. I caught a glimpse of my palm as a silver thing formed. Like a tattoo or a scar.  
"And I was saying?" Angela said rudely.  
" Let me think for a minute Ok crazy lady? I was walking home from school earlier today and suddenly I'm 'transported' to another time. Then I ride on a dragon and find some strange rock thing that turns out to be an egg. And then you show up. I do not need any more drama tonight" Sarah exploded. Just read the fortune already lady!!!! she thought.  
"You got some anger there. At least that was something new". Angela didn't even seem phased. Sarah decided to give up.  
"Ok just do the fortune please?"  
"Can do, can do", the insane Angela replied.  
She got the figures and whispered something into her palm where the, whatever those were, and the started twirling. They floated into the air. They seemed to be dancing. They swirled around me and then started going towards the door flap. Angela was appalled. What was happening? She ran out the door and Sarah followed. They kept spinning faster and faster. When they stopped they were in Eragon's tent. What a coincidence. Eragon was asleep sitting up. Probably waiting for me. Oops!  
"Ummm... Eragon!!! Eragon wake up!!" Sarah yelled.  
"Hmmm. What's with all the noise? Gods above let me sleep!!!"  
"Uh... Eragon. It's me, S-Sarah"  
"Oh" He blinked a few time and rubbed his eyes while he yawned. "Oh my ... Did I fall asleep?"  
Sarah started giggling. He heard Saphira laughing in her mind touch too, so he turned bright red. Of course that made Sarah double over, until a peep emitted from her bag. She quit immediately. Comprehension fell over Eragon.  
"Ummm... My cell phone". Sarah grabbed her stomach. "Oh my gosh, I'm starving! Is there any food?"  
Sarah panicked as her dragon tried to fly out of her bag. No one could know about this. No one. She'd have to hide the silver thing and disguise the dragon as a dog. She could make that work. As long as it couldn't breathe fire... Oh god her dragon was hungry. It made her hungry. She had to feed it. While she was pondering the dragon had escaped. Sarah saw a turquoise/aqua/blue flash and gasped.  
"Hee hee" she said while she panicked. "Um.. Isn't that some good 3-D. I'm watching a dragon movie on my phone and the 3-D ness is all like poof and... and... um"  
"It's Ok Sarah. But we can't tell anyone about this".  
Being tired and nervous made Sarah irritable so she replied, "Why? Is it because you want all the fame and glory? You don't want a girl by your side!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well I got news for you. I am going to be at your side and I am going to fight. Got that???!!!!"  
"Girl's got some guts" Angela murmured. Eragon was just stunned.  
"Sorry. I have anger issues" Sarah whispered.  
"No kidding. How about I lead you to your tent?" Eragon said, obviously wanting no more outbreaks. "Come on little dragon". It looks just like you Saphira!! And Sarah's got your attitude.  
The dragon flew at Sarah and she yelped. The dragon had hurt in it's eyes but when she let it land it disappeared. Together the three of them went outside but Angela went to her own tent.  
"I guess I'll do your fortune next time".  
"I guess so!"  
And then they walked in silence. Kind of awkward silence. Sarah could swear she saw a red gleam in the shadows. Sarah shank closer to Eragon.  
"What's wrong?" he whispered. The whisper was unusually loud in the darkness.  
"There's something over there. Something red!" she was seriously freaking out.  
"Red? Are you sure it was red?"  
"One Hundred and ten percent!!! I swear". Sarah answered. She felt something hit her head, but took no notice. Eragon pulled out his sword. "Fly away little dragon. Fly to Saphira. Fly!!!!!!!" Sarah whispered as quietly as possible. She knew something was wrong...

Then there was something cold cutting her leg. Cold and sharp. What was that wetness? That was warm. Then the feeling was gone. And distant clanging could be heard. Sarah tryed to open her eyes and sit up. Nothing... This couldn't be happening. Finally her eyes fluttered open. She saw Eragon fighting something.

"Eragon", she croaked. Then blackness overtook her. She awoke with something red in her face. It was warm, and it felt like Saphira. But Saphira was blue... Sarah decided to feign being passed out.

It was hard to keep her breating even, but she managed. Sarah's senses came back eventually. She felt sharp nails digging into her shoulder. And people were talking.

"... like this for three days! What should we do?!?", a man's voice said.

"Silence Murtagh. She should awaken soon. Look she's moving", this voice was like velvet.

Sarah groaned loudly. She was definitely on a dragon. "Oh god!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she whispered. Her voice was apparently out of practice. Then her leg was moved slightly and there was a piercing scream. She was shocked when she realized it was her own.

"See... you needn't worry", the voice said again.

"Where's Erag..." Sarah meant to say Eragon but something kept her from talking. Literally! It like taped her mouth shut.

"Hello Sarah. Eragon isn't here. My name is Galbatorix", he said.

"And I care because?" She said. "I want to see Eragon!!!!!!!!".

That dragon under her threw her to the floor and put it's claw on her. It snorted fire into her face. Then it almost squeezed the life out of her. All her little dragon could do was watch in horror as Sarah almost died.

------

This... Sarah's screaming was unbearable. She was only a kid and Galbatoix was trying to kill her.

_Quit it_!!!!!!!!!!! he told his dragon. It wasn't even a fair fight. Her dragon was smaller than his dragon's head!!!

"Ok!!!" she gasped. "What do you want!!!!". Poor kid...

" How old are you?" Galbatorix asked.

"I turned twelve yesterday", she whispered. He kicked her in the side and left her there writhing in pain. He thought that she would always hate him, just like him.

"Are you Ok?" Murtagh asked her.

" No! No! I'm not. I'm gonna die!!!! Please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything!"

"I know. I know. It'll be ok. Come along dragon".

He picked Sarah up and carried her to the infirmary. Her eyes were glazed over, and she was dying. Why is Galbatorix so cruel to people!?!?!?!!?

"Can you help me?" Sarah asked.

"In anyway I can", he replied.

" If you fight the people who were caring for me over there please leave me. Please. Don't let me stay her. I'll die!!!"

"I'll try. I'll try".

_Come! We are going to the Varden!_

_Are you sure that's a good choice?_

_Just meet me outside._

The corridors were confusing if you didn't know them. Luckily he did. He ran to his dragon and hopped on. It was an about five minute flight. Thankfully Golbatorix had forgotten to tell Murtagh not to not take Sarah back to the Varden. He flew to the gate and waited. When no one came Murtagh left Sarah in front of the gate with her dragon.

"Farewell Sarah", he whispered.

* * *

**I know it's weird. Bear with me. And I had a bad week... can you tell? Oh my gosh!!! I saw that new movie... Knowing and it was horrible!!!! I went there so I didn't have to watch and alien movie... but of course... aliens!!!! That's where the alien thing came from I think... So review and I'll try to update soon!!!!**


	3. The Magic

**Hey!!!! Are you glad I updated???? By the way... the dragon's name is pronouced (Ledasha). Just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: Every single time...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah heard mass confusion around her, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to sleep. So when someone picked her up, she groaned.

"No! Just let me sleep!"

"No, Sarah. No sleeping," a dude's voice said.

"Come on! Please?" she begged.

"No. Now, I'm taking you to my tent and Katrina will help make you better, ok?"

"Fine!" Sarah fumed in silence. She didn't even know who this person was! A few minutes and she heard someone's footsteps.

"Roran! Roran, what happened?" Sarah assumed that it was Katrina.

"I don't know! I found her like this." And that was Roran.

"Murtagh, Galbatorix!" She shuddered then felt someone grab her marked hand. She pulled it away.

"Sarah," Roran said. "Let Katrina see your hand."

"No!" She yelled. "No...No- Eragon! Where's Eragon?!?"

"He's coming. Sahpira's here. She'll tell Eragon," Roran whispered.

Sarah felt something wrap around her leg, but took no notice.

"Well, what happened?" Roran asked.

"Eragon and I were walking and then something cut my leg and then Murtagh's dragon with the fire and all and them the....the...." Sarah said all that so fast that the words ran together.

When Eragon arrived, like 5 minutes later, Sarah felt his mind touch hers.

"Roran! Put Sarah on the ground! I'll take it from here. Waise heill" he shouted. Instantly her leg felt better. Energy rushed back into her, so she tried to stand up. Strong hands held her back.

"You should get some rest," Eragon said.

"But Roran said I couldn't" Sarah argued.

"Well, I say to now. Lets get you to your tent."

"No! The sun's already coming up!"

"Ok....well, you need to rest. As do I."

"Fine! Gosh. Lead the way," Sarah exclaimed.

He led her through many tents. It was dark, so Sarah couldn't see anything.

"So....how did you make my leg better? I mean, I didn't see it, but I knew it was bad. Now there's not even a scar!"

"Well see....Dragon Riders can use magic. Don't try it tonight, or any night actually. If you use too strong of a spell you could kill yourself."

"Oh, um wow! That wouldn't be good."

"No it wouldn't," he said.

"We'll start your training tomorrow." There her tent was. No incident this time.

"Night!" she said cheerfully, and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Morning came way too soon. So Sarah slept until noon. She yawned and rolled over.

"Ow...."She moaned as she fell out of her hammock. Sarah stretched and groaned. She was so sore. Suddenly, a little aqua dragon hopped onto her face.

"Ahhhh! Little dude!" When it flew off of her face, it accidentally scratched her. She howled with pain, but so did the dragon.

Sarah could feel regret flowing from the poor little thing.

"Oh...it's alright. I'm ok." It squawked and then Sarah felt hunger from herself and the dragon. Apparently, they had a mental link. "I'm hungry too. Here, hop in my bag."

"Squeak."

"Come on!' And so the search for Eragon began. _"Eragon!"_

Whenever Sarah saw someone, she asked if they had seen Eragon. Of course, no one had. Soon, she sprinted looking for Nasuada's tent.

Her face felt like it was on fire. It was probably because of Murtagh's dragon, which she had no name for. And if her face was burnt, that might be the reason for everyone's staring.

At last she found Nasuada's tent. Two guards were watching the door.

"Um...I'm Sarah. I just, well, joined the Varden?" She hoped they didn't notice how it turned into a question. She slipped inside after the guards let her through.

"Nasuada?" she called. "Are you here?" Nasusada was sitting on the floor doing nothing. She was in some kind of trance. Sarah pulled on her arm and her eyes opened.

"Oh, Sarah! What happened?" Nasuada cried.

"What'cha mean?"

"Your face is covered in burns!"

"I have a really good explanation for that," she stated.

_I have to find Eragon._ She thought. The little turquoise dragon could most likely feel Sarah's worry. She felt Saphira touch her mind.

_Yes?_

_How do I explain the burns on my face to people?_

_Say...Eragon says to say that they were always there. You just had them covered up._

_What Should I tell Nasuada?_

_The truth._

"And what would that be?"

"Murtagh took me to Galbatorix. And Murtagh's dragon burned my face." Sarah replied. She looked down in shame.

"Thorn did this to you!"

"Who's Thorn...."

"Murtagh's dragon, of course!" Then Sarah nodded.

_Sawah!_

_Sawah!_

_Saphira! Stop playing games with me!_

_Sawah!_

Exasperated, she signed. Sarah was not in the mood to be messed with.

_Sa-wah! _Why did Saphira want her attention so much?!

She felt hot hair raise from her bag so she checked on her miniature dragon.

"Well, I had best be goin'. But first, have you seen Eragon?  
Sarah asked. She was distracted at the moment. Her dragon looked annoyed.

_Is that you?_ She asked in her mind.

"Eragon is looking for you. How about you just wait here?  
"Ok" and with that Sarah sat in the farthest corner.

_Sawah!_ It roared into her mind.

_Whoa there. Gosh. I'm right here!_

_Sarah!_ It least there wasn't a 'w' this time. But it was getting really annoying.

Is that all you can say?!?!

_Yes, it is._

_At least you have my sense of humor. _

_Well what should I name you? Le-a? Or if you're a boy, Co-a. Is that good?_

The dragon giggled. _I'm a girl, silly!_

_So Le-a? Do you like it?_

_Yeah. I'm hungry! What is there to eat? Huh? I'm really hungry! Can I have some food?!? Ooo! I want some....Look! A person!_

And with that, Le-a flew out of the bag straight to Nasuada.

"No!" Sarah squeaked.

"What's this?" Nasuada asked. "A baby dragon it appears. What's its name?"

"Le-a, but you can't tell anyone about her!"

"Of course I won't."

"Well, I guess you can. What's his face already knows about her."

"Galbatorix?"

"Yep. So I'm not even sure what's going on. I mean..." Sarah messed with her dishwater blonde hair. "Well, first, where am I? In my world, no one has dragons or anything. Is this some parallel universe or something?

"Well....I don't know how to ...." She stopped hearing Nasuada then. Her ears started ringing and her stomach churned. Ok, something was wrong. Someone was hurt. Someone...but who?

"Nasuada!" She gasped. She still couldn't hear through the ringing. "Someone's hurt! Where's Eragon?!?"

She ran outside and sprinted north. The ringing quieted. She was full of relief until she saw a red and blue oval in the sky. She thought of some random word one of her crazy friends used to say. She was exhilarated. She could do anything.

"Jierda!" Sarah wasn't sure what it meant, but she heard a screeching sound, and a loud crack. Sarah swayed, but caught herself. Le-a landed on her shoulder.

_Hey, you're supposed to be hiding!_ Sarah scoffed.

I'll deal with the consequences. A girl named Arya wanted to talk to you! And so she appeared.

"Good Morning, Sarah.  
"Good M-move!" and she pushed Arya away as the red dragon known as Thorn landed. If his tail wasn't just a stub it would have killed them.

"We meet again, young rider." Murtagh said from Thorn's back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh, no!!!! What will he do this time!?!?! Gasp!!! Hee hee. Well... Not very many people read this fic.... but if you review, I guarantee I will update faster. LIke the few of you who added me to your story alert... But never review.... Somethings will always be mysteries... **

**Soooo.... Review and I'll update. And that's about all I got...  
**


End file.
